


Watch and Learn/看好學著

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>片刻之後，他將這怒視傾壓在Napolean身上，眼底盡是憎恨，對於剛剛發生在他父親的手錶上的事。</p><p>那手錶很重要，重要到這男人差點為了維護自己父親的名聲而毀了整個任務。</p><p>Napoleon將這縷線索嵌進Kuryakin這個大謎團當中，這片拼圖碎片被安插在「寵溺Gaby」旁邊。這女孩對解決謎團沒什麼幫助----她不過是以天真無邪之姿稍稍蒙了Illya雙眼，挑引著他。這道理Napoleon可熟悉著呢。順著純淨表像的源頭溯去，總會到達晦暗狡詐之地。</p><p>不過手錶，倒是件值得納入考慮的元素。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn/看好學著

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watch and Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584498) by [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow). 



Napelone從遠方看著Gaby跟Illya轉過角落，之間的距離並沒有近到可使聲音傳過來，他也不需要聽得到，從這個角度將義大利人的恐嚇盡收眼底，而同樣清楚的是，Illya明顯什麼都不想給。

非常幸運地，就這個任務來說，Illya因為不善應付Gaby而被迫妥協－堅硬厚實的磚牆上僅有的裂縫－，至少Napeleon是這麼想，直到他看見Illya是怎麼反應的。一開始，他以為是因為Gaby被搶走的訂婚戒指，但不，是因為那只手錶。

 

他沒看清楚Illya的眼神，但他很明顯地強忍著憤怒。Illya不情願的拿開手錶，遞向那義大利人。Napoleon說不上他的手是否在顫抖，但見這景象他終於鬆了一口氣。

Illya揮拳重擊義大利人的喉嚨。

Napoleon倒抽回那口氣。之後Illya就沒有任何動靜了、只是冷冷的盯著落荒而逃的背影。片刻之後，他將這怒視傾壓在Napolean身上，眼底盡是憎恨，對於剛剛發生在他父親的手錶上的事。

那手錶很重要，重要到這男人差點為了維護自己父親的名聲而毀了整個任務。

Napoleon將這縷線索嵌進Kuryakin這個大謎團當中，這片拼圖碎片被安插在「寵溺Gaby」旁邊。這女孩對解決謎團沒什麼幫助－她不過是以天真無邪之姿稍稍蒙了Illya雙眼，挑引著他。－這道理Napoleon可熟悉著呢。順著純淨表像的源頭溯去，總會到達晦暗狡詐之地。

不過手錶，倒是件值得納入考慮的元素。

 

***

Napoleon翻出所有的竊聽器，對Illya高超的手腕毫不吃驚。他發現他正好奇是否Illya在那天夜晚監聽他，這想法竟另他不自覺地露出了微笑。

 

當然，Napelone喜歡挑戰，這點自知之明他還有。他對這樣的自己一點也不陌生。

＂每個人都應該要充分了解自己＂是他這麼活著所得到的心得。如果他早在十年前就能夠這麼做的話，如今也不會落得此受人指揮的下場。

所以，當然的，Napelon喜歡挑戰。規模越大越艱難越好，最好在摻點危險因子在裡面。  
而他曉得，Illya Kuryakin會是他至今最美好的生存經驗。

所謂規模和危險因子在大多時候可不是單單指一只手錶。Napoleon的思緒不斷底繞回那精湛工藝下的產物，就好像解析設計精密的鎖一般在齒輪轉軸間遊走。

他自有一套方式，用以窺探他人心底。找出Illya的行為模式也是遲早的事。

咔。這只錶將發出一個細小的爆裂聲。  
Napoleon知道自己會花上幾個月的時間試著打開它。

從梳妝台上把那些竊聽器扯進口袋，Napelone 離開了房間。

 

***

老天，這領結看起來真蠢。

 

Napelone 對俄國人的品味嗤之以鼻，Illya已經換好衣服這件事讓他略感失望。  
他把竊聽器通通塞回Illya手裡，和藹地嘲弄了對方。然而Illya拋回來的那一大把竊聽器卻足以擊落Napoleon行為裡的一部分諷刺。

 

Napelone上下打量了Illya，『那個領結和你這身裝扮不搭。』在離開時他順口提到。

***

他差點沒辦法制止自己在派對中穿越人群，優雅地出現在Illya眼前。評點他胸前的那條新領帶。

***

廁所裡的混鬥的消息傳的很快，而Napelone恰好知道怎麼回事。他盡可能快的離開了派對會場只為了趕回飯店，他可不想為世界毀滅負責，只因為一個頭腦如豌豆般迷你的暴躁公牛是他的任務搭檔。

 

『Peril在哪？』再走進房間時他問，他決定以後都要這樣叫Illya。把這綽號當作是盾牌持在胸口，這綽號恰好能夠提醒自己：Illya是個只會把Napelone拖進麻煩的危險集合體。

想當然爾。Illya只在Napoleon提到「綁架"他的"女人」時， 從原本緊閉的房間裡探出頭回應。表現得好像Gaby真是他的女人似的－她是個掩護，僅此而已。－但當Napoleon發現他們真能夠找到那枚核子彈頭時，他還是不自覺地聯想到Illya對於Gaby的執著。是那份執著讓他們得以成功。

 

今晚他得繼續任務。噢，當然是單獨行動。

『你知道嗎？』Napelone說，同時在腦中規劃可能會使用到的工具。『我今天晚上會好好思考下。』

***

他想不通為什麼看到Illya出現在工廠邊這件事實在是不怎麼令人驚訝。

***

Napelone覺得幸運女神愛他。畢竟沒什麼人能在濕淋淋的上岸後能夠立刻找到交通工具、食物，甚至是毛巾。這輛溫暖小卡車可是觀賞眼前這齣鬧劇的頭等包廂，直到眼前這戲劇不再有趣。當眼前的小艇爆炸起火並迅速下沉時，他知道是時候他該離開了。

Illya對於Gaby過度保護的行為畫面閃過他眼前。讓他對此次自己的營救行為感到遲疑。時間正在流逝，他必須再被發現前趕緊離開，刻不容緩。這任務可負擔不起再失去另一名特務。

他再次注視那艘正在往下沉淪的船，同時想著那位堅強而強大的探員。和意識到被擊昏的警衛手上不是他期待的那只手錶時那股沮喪。

他感到惱怒。

該死。

***

泡在水裡後又騎著摩托車吹風的那股寒意，不知怎的被背後載著暖呼呼的俄國人給中和掉了。

***

即便是和Victoria度過的一個激情的夜晚，也無法攔阻Napoleon一直拒絕憶起的夢，今早伴隨著Illya的敲門聲沖刷進入腦袋。Illya以一種Napoleon從沒料想到的緊張方式進來房間。接著Gaby跟著溜了進門。Napelone馬上就了解怎麼了－把無辜民眾投入虎口後還能心安理得的人不多－可惜這次任務他們沒有選擇夥伴的權力。所以Napelone靜靜地留下了空間給這對＂情侶＂解決＂問題＂。

潔白刺眼的日照下，Napoleon在陽臺上暗自希望自己稍後能走進一個讓自能夠心情穩定冷靜的景況。

他的確是需要一個清醒的腦袋以度過今天。

 

***

他早該知道自己不可能翻出所有Illya藏在他身上的竊聽器的。Illya的身倏地出現在門後。現在他也真懶得去在乎那些竊聽器了。該死，他居然還非常高興能再看見Illya。

或許他應該讓Illya一直竊聽他。

又或許他該擔心下這電椅是否燒壞了他的大腦。

 

***

早些Sander的命令現在還如鉛塊擱在腸子裡般使他難受。他知道Illya是一位俄羅斯人，他的同僚們無不急切地想把核武彈頭納入旗下，揮舞巨棒般地向這無知的世界放聲吆喝威脅。

他也知道殺了一個好的俄國人並不會扭轉這種局面。

所以，他得要想出一個不需要對Illya開槍的計畫。

***

他沒有時間猶豫或做沒有意義的事，但他一眼就認出那是屬於Illya的那只手錶。臥躺在地的男人的臉再次證實他的想法－Napelone從不會忘記他見過的臉。－他彎下腰取回屬於Illya的東西，然後一腳踹在男人臉上。

 

***

Napelone看著Illya騎著機車滑出山坡邊緣，留下令人心驚膽顫的機械落地撞擊聲。但他不能為此而分心。任務第一，Solo，做你該做的事情。如果等會兒大家都被核彈給殲滅了的話，現在掉頭回去救Illya也只是白忙一場。

當Napoleon看見Illya狼狽卻神情堅定的走向他時，他感到感激、振奮，並大大地鬆了一口氣。

***

Napelone在手中反轉著這支錶，是支在哪何地方都能輕鬆購買到－不像Rolex那樣精緻稀有－。然而Illya關注的並非其金錢價值，Napoleon知道，這錶對Illya而言是無價的。

 

對Napoleon而言也是。這支錶是一窺Illya內心的關鍵。只是他不能確定開啟這扇門是否會是個好主意。

Illya敲門時，Napoleon將手錶迅速塞回行李箱底下。他打算讓Illya在其他場合再看見這個，而非此時此地，硬碟則大辣辣地放在可見之處，然後前去應門。

『進來吧，我東西快收完了，先幫自己弄些酒。』

他邊說邊走回床邊，繼續裝填行李。

『我們應得的。』

 

Napelone花了幾秒鐘的時間注意到事情不太對勁。Illya算不上健談，但這並不如他平常的靜默。氣氛十分沉重，令人屏息。就跟Illya在外套下藏著的槍一樣地沉甸甸的，Napoleon想。

『我猜一切都要恢復原狀啦。』Napelone說，讓自己忙於收拾。

『回到美國跟蘇聯兩不相好的政治立場。』他讓這句話的聲調輕盈，好似只要有人稍微理解了其中的內容，這房間就會被這句宣告的重量壓垮一樣，但他確實捕捉了Illya投射在那光碟上的視線，儘管只是短短幾秒。Illya並沒有朝那裡移動。

 

Napelone看不透他，這段時間他從沒懂過Illya，這不僅令人沮喪，甚至算上是對他天才般大腦的污辱。Illya另人捉模不定的表情使Napoleon悄悄地自皮套內半抽出手槍，然後連同皮套一起輕輕放在折疊整齊的衣服上。他的身體仍然遮掩著行李箱。

 

『你還好嗎？』Napelone再次試探到。

他只得到了一個點頭做為回應，很奇怪－Illya平常不會這樣做。－Napoleon無聲地抽出手槍，靈巧地按在手下，在行李箱裡的最上層。以備不時之需。

他僅僅只多比Illya占了點優勢。

『所以，現在如何？』Napelone問到，小心地觀察著。『任務完成？你要回去俄羅斯嗎？』

Illya最後終於開口『也許是吧，你呢？』

『紐約。』

噢不，任務很明顯還沒有完成。Illya伸手去拿他的槍。Napoleo本能的也立刻觸摸自己的那把。但直覺讓他改變主意。他把槍放下，取了那只錶。

『差點忘了，』Napelone轉身說道，『我有個東西要給你。』

他把手錶拋向Illya，後者靈巧地接下來。

過分驚訝使Illya愣在原地，金色的睫毛微微顫動著。當確定這是他父親的錶的瞬間，Illya急切地把錶環上手腕，彷似那是條能使他遠離死亡的止血帶。他的眼睛... ...即使他早已不允許自己放縱於情緒中，Napelone仍然認出Illya眼中反射出的那種感情，他仍舊不確定現在該如何面對Illya。

『你知道我的任務？』Illya問。

『跟我的一樣，必要的話，殺了我。』Napelone把磁碟上的衣服抽離開，

『好取得這個。』

即使從房間的另一頭，Napelone也可以清楚地看見Illya的下顎線條抽動，在任務與私情之間掙扎著。他們是間諜，而來自上級的指示是絕對的。

『我不能讓你帶著磁碟離開。』Illya終究開了口。

『我也不能讓你帶著它離開，』Napelone回答，仍然直盯著Illya眼裡飽和明亮的深藍，後者快速瞥開了眼神，Napoleon知道他在估量距離。以一個六呎五的男人來說，Illya行動敏捷，不過Napelone離磁碟比較近。他把磁碟收進口袋，繞過沙發到達了床邊，此時Illya正堅定而快速地步入臥室。

Illya的眼睛閃爍著，鼻翼在呼氣時微微外張。『你不會帶著磁碟離開這個房間的，Cowboy。』不容置喙的口氣。

『彼此彼此，Peril。』留著這個小綽號的原意本來應該要提醒自己盡快遠離危險，這次卻沒有產生任何效果。Napoleon如同被烈火吸引的愚蠢飛蛾。諷刺的是，他還一直以身為一位聰明絕頂的人而自豪。

顯然聰明的人不會蠢到讓一堵六呎五的磚牆卡在自己跟出口中間。

 

看著眼前這堵移動向他的高牆，Napoleon當然也注意到掏出槍對Illya來說根本不成問題。

 

『我會帶走那個磁碟。』Illya堅硬，並摻著黑暗的聲音使Napoleon不由自主地吞了口口水。

『儘管試吧！』

他的聲音聽起來比自己預計的還虛弱些，複雜且瘋狂慾望在Illya湛藍眼中瘋狂燃燒著。他早該想到對方會對這場影響世界主導權的爭執全力以赴。

Illya箭步向前衝刺的同時，Napoleon倏地翻身上床。但Illya比他更快，他已在此刻跨坐上Napoleon的大腿，Napoleon沒得選擇，雙手被向上拉過頭固定，手腕處傳來令人不舒服的咯滋聲。

Illya在燒－共享一台摩托車回羅馬的路上時，他就注意到了Illya略為過高的體溫，但讓這股熱潮在自己身上延展又是另外一回事。Napoleon對自己露骨的慾望全然失去了控制，特別是Illya下一個動作是把他溫熱的大手伸進Napoleon的口袋掏弄，直到確認裡面什麼都沒有後，他才憤怒地將手拿開。

『在哪裡？』

『如果連你全神貫注時都找不到它了，』Napoleon將陰莖推向Illya的，輕輕擦過他，這使他的意圖更加確切。『那我也很擔心它跑到哪裡去了。』

Illya向後退開，好像眼前的Napoleon此刻正沐浴在火團之中。Napoleon得以享受短暫的自由。幸好他曾事先調查過Illya的背景資料，否則現在的情況將令他更加頭痛。而且他也確信Illya也閱覽過所有自己的合作夥伴的檔案，甚至還包含那些最微小的注腳。

 

唉。Napoleon應該預測到這個的。他想他花了足夠多的時間試圖了解Illya，就像對其他目標一樣。他該要知道Illya會注意到事情的蹊蹺的。Napoleon還以為現在他們的感情已經好到不需要互相猜忌了呢，而這份偏袒容易引來想與你為敵的人。

他不會愚蠢到去耍舊把戲，但他願意盡力嘗試所有可能的選項。

『我沒有』Napoleon對上Illya瞪視他的眼神，『在戲弄你。』『任務結束了，我們會分別回到屬於自己的陣營，不再見面... ...所以現在來點有趣的也無妨不是嗎？』

Illya嘲笑他，『我可不確定在＂來點有趣的＂這件事上我們能有共識。』

 

『相信我。』Napoleon保證。隨即抓住Illya的手腕，猛地施力使他失去平衡並翻倒在床上。輪到Napoleon來到上方，用腳跨制住Illya的跨部。

『你會喜歡的。』他低語。

Illya沒有立即的反應，只是直愣愣地盯著，分析著眼前的美國人。然後微微抬起下巴，幅度之小，只僅僅剛好讓Napoleon視為挑釁而無法拒絕，危險地扇動著Napoleon那顆對危險著迷的心。Napoleon緩慢地屈身向下，慾望從四面八方撲來，他的嘴唇殘暴地壓上Illya的。

Illya加深了這個吻，剛剛掛回手上的錶劃過Napoleon的臉頰，寬大冰冷的手指滑入Napoleon的髮間，Napoleon的頭被溫柔的固定。或許對方擔心他突然離開。開玩笑，他哪都不會去。這就是為什麼他享受跟男人做愛，全然的挑戰，沒有底線。

 

他感覺到Illya的移動。他們迅速轉了一圈，輪到Napoleon腹面向上，被固定在床上難以輕易動彈。Illya向下望著他，眼裡細細沉澱著Napoleon從沒有見過的柔軟，如早冬反映淡粉顏色的霜雪；又如此充斥著憤怒以及綺麗的激情。Napoleon甚至可以感受到Illya呼吸時身體的起伏。

然後Illya再次變換位置，讓他的陰莖隔著幾層布料直接刷過Napoleon的。Napoleon享受這美妙的摩擦力，……老天，他甚至希望沒有那幾層礙事的纖維。  
他摸索向Illya的褲子拉鍊，用他靈巧手指所能辦得到的最快的速度將它打開。

就在Napoleon的手碰觸到Illya陰莖當下，Illya便毫不猶豫地迅速打開身下人的褲子－速度驚人，Napoleon還來不及反應就被拍掉手掌。－取而代之的是Illya一手將兩人的陰莖一起握住。Napoleon透過被咬破的下唇嘗到了些血味，但沒關係，這絕對值得。

Napoleon悄悄希望Illya能閉上雙眼，在那美麗、因汗水重量而微微顫動的睫毛後面，是清澈而黑暗，決心不會再提起這件事的青藍雙眸。但Napoleon錯了。Illya雙眼冷靜地瞧他，一道道目光如刃，正專注地剖析他臉上的每一道謎題－就好像這真的應該好好研究一樣。

Illya的注視使Napoleon毫無防備地掉入慾望的深淵。然後他將手覆在Illya握著陰莖的手上，誘使Illya更加緊握、竭力擼動，直至自己到達高潮。

Napoleon終於順利撿拾回理智，同時Illya龐大的身軀遮罩著他，並上氣不接下氣地在自己耳旁喘息。  
這模樣本該看起來遲鈍笨拙，但即便是當Illya默默地滑到Napoleon溫暖的背上時，後者察覺到的不只是些微的寒冷，更多的是自己也搞不清楚的感受，至於程度他也無法估量。

暫且先不管那是什麼，Napoleon現在非常失落。他明白，或許他們再也不會見面。

這也可能就是為什麼他們最好別再碰面。

『你知道的，我們都不可能會讓對方帶著磁碟離開。』Napoleon依然呆望著天花板。

Illya冷哼了一聲。『既然你好像是唯一知道磁碟在哪裡的人，這對你來說不是個大問題不是嗎？』

Napoleon轉身望向Illya的側臉。幾顆細小的汗珠順著眼窩滑下。

『如果我說我有辦法讓我們……都能得到彼此需要的東西呢？』他眨眼。

Illya轉頭，青藍色的眼底盪著細微光芒。灰色窗簾推下的幾道光束讓他的臉龐輪廓更加清晰。

噢，我可能有點過於沉溺其中了。Napoleon想。

 

***

把磁帶從磁碟中拉出來燒掉比他們預計中的還要簡單，Napoleon此刻看著一度能決定世界未來局勢走向的核彈資料化為陣陣白煙。

他不太確定這會讓他付出怎麼樣的代價，更糟的是，這會讓Illya付出怎麼樣的代價。美國境內監獄可比西伯利亞的勞改營好上太多了。

Illya看起來到不怎麼擔心，他眼裡甚至沒有任何一絲波瀾。就好像剛剛在床上的小插曲只又是Napoleon另一個多采多姿的妄想。這倒有點令人不滿，儘管Napoleon知道這才是他們一起出現時應該有的氣氛，他們是任務夥伴，而且僅此而已。另一個角度來說，這段小插曲若被他人發現的話也會給他們徒增危險。

這就是他們今後不能夠再見面的最佳理由了。

 

『跟你共事實在是令人討厭極了，Peril』，Napoleon說道，以自己的方式讓這段經歷步入尾聲。告別。

『而你是個糟透了的間諜，Cowboy。』

這句評論實在不太符合Napoleon的工作品質，不過在陽台上的兩人顯然也沒打算認真計較這幾句調戲，Waverly跟Gaby走了過來。至少Waverly看來還挺滿意這磁碟的結局。

這是最佳選擇－有些事情本就不該發生。

緊接著Waverly揭開了他令人震驚的話題。對現在的他們來說這宣言的威力堪比炸彈。

***

Illya現在看起來跟Napoleon一樣驚懼，『我們要去哪裡？』他稍嫌急迫地問。

『伊斯坦堡，Kuryakin，別忘了戴上你的尖頭靴。』

雖然說某個角度上來講，Napoleon頗享受看到Illya覺得被自己被玩弄的表情，但他大腦內的齒輪早已開始思考這件新訊息，考慮到就現階段來說，他們必須要繼續再次、再次、再次地搭檔。

在Waverly離開後，Napoleon撇了Illya一眼，顯然那俄羅斯人較低溫的小腦袋瓜也在思考著同樣的事情，這不知怎麼的讓Napoleon心情很好。當然了，在他下決心去勾引Illya時並沒有預見到現在新出現的可能性。

他的視線再次飄向Illya，抓到他低頭審視自己繫在腕上的手錶，手指輕輕撫過手錶鏡面，臉上微笑著。

Napoleon此刻就知道，『手錶事件』將會只是它們接下來一連串混亂冒險的冰山一角。


End file.
